Torture Rack Apocalypse Now!
by LilaTorture Rack Cloud Fusion
Summary: This is the first fic from Lila/Torture Rack Cloud Fusion. We are making new fics constantly, so look for them! This one is about a huge quest to defeat...well, you'll find out. Read and review please!


**__**

Torture Rack Apocalypse Now!

****

Join us on our quest to save the future from Sephroly, a fusion of the evil Sephiroth, Pyro, and Lily. Warp speed, Spock! Err…Cloud!

__

*Disclaimer*

All characters here belong to either themselves or Square. If you think otherwise, you're either misinformed or a loon. Now, because you're all itching to see this fic *scratch scratch*, the fic'll start now. Oh, just so you know, both Torture Rack Cloud and Lila is writing this.

__

*End of Disclaimer*

(Our story starts just after the gang was warped into the year 3000…..they landed near a large, metal dome. It was snowing heavily. Lila curls up next to Reno, who shoves her off. Lila then bursts into tears and everyone in the group starts yelling at her.)

Kally: Uggh………we must have hit a time warp! Oh no, I'm gonna toss my cookies!

Aeris: Brr……..(curls up next to Lila and Reno)

Torture Rack Cloud: Hmm……there doesn't seem to be anyone around except us! (curls up next to Reno, Lila, and Aeris) 

Kari: WAIT! I wanna be in there too!!!!! (shoves Lila aside and takes her place next to Reno)

Lila: Meanie!

Aurora: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, LET'S GET THIS PLOT SOMEWHERE, SHALL WE?!

Torture Rack Cloud: I'm gonna curl up next to Lila and Aeris!!!

Aeris: Hee hee!

Casey: UNNNNNNNGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Kally: *singing* Big sister, big brother, can I have your monAY?! 

Sephirouch: This is getting nowhere. *stands up* I'm going to scout ahead.

Tseng: Oh...how brave...

Reno: I prefer the nice warm huddle I've got right here. (Shows off his beer summon Materia) See? 

Cid: Ya lazy @#^%#@!%#! #!&*^$@^$&@*#^$@#^@@#^@^!

Torture Rack Cloud: Cid! Please, language!

Cid: !*&#@%# the @(*#$^(*!

Torture Rack Cloud: *$#**$%*%$ you, Ciddy-min-buns!

Cid: Ciddy-min-buns? What the *%%&%**&?

Sephirouch: Cheese fuzz. Say, lookie! A big, metal, clean dome! They probably have food and warm stuff like Fuzz Turks! BOOYAKA!!!!! 

Reno: Fuzz Turks?!? FUZZ TURKS?!?!?!?

Tseng: (draws himself up) Yeah, we make pretty good Turks, if I do say so myself. (sees a tiny bug) AIIIIIEEEEEEE! (dives behind Elena)

Elena: Oh, Reno, you big baby! Goo goo gaga!

Kally: *singing* I hate you, you hate me, we're a tortured family, with a kick and a punch and a slap from me to you……won't you say you hate………me…….toooooooooooooo!

Tifa: Shut up, bitch!

Kally: Hey! Look who's talking, Cloudy-poo stealer! Cloudy-poo good!

Torture Rack Cloud: Hey! I have that and Ciddy-min-buns copyrighted!

Lila: Yeah! They are good names! *trips* I FALL DOWN!!!! WAAAAAAAAH! *cries* *sees Reno's partially sad face* Are you……sad for me, Reno?!?!? 

Reno: Um, no...it's just...(screws up face) THAT DAMN CLOUD KNOCKED OVER MY BEER! HE MUST DIIIIIIIIE! (attacks him)

Cloud: OOOOOOF!

Vincent:…….

Cid: Say somethin'! &*%&$&^!

Vincent: *$&&%!

(everybody looks at Vincent)

Aurora: GET THIS STORY *%*%* GOING, WOULD YOU?!?!?!

Lila: I run around!

Torture Rack Cloud: C'mon, let's go inside this dome here!

Sephirouch: Yeah, come on! BOOYAKA CHEESE FUZZ! 

Casey: OHMIGOD! (all look at her)

Sephirouch: (hopefully) Does it have something to do with fuzz?

Torture Rack Cloud: Yeah, does it?

Lila: IS RENO HURT?! 

Aurora: Um, you're standing right next to him...

Kari: THE INTERNET HAS SHUT DOWN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!! (starts screaming)

Casey: No, even worse! Rufus is MISSING!!!!!!!! (bursts into tears) 

Torture Rack Cloud: And we care about this...why?

Lila: You cold hearted PERSON, you! Rufus is the only reason Casey keeps living!

Torture Rack Cloud: You hurt my feelings! WAAAAAAAAAAH!

*sounds can be heard from under the snow*

Casey: RUFEY!!!!!!!

Lila: Rufey????

Sephirouch: BOOYAKA! C'mon! BOOYAKA!

Cloud: To the dome!

Aurora: Sigh…….

Kari: Reno! Kiss me, sweetie!

Lila: No, he's mine!

Reno: EEK! EEK! Cheese! EEK! EEK!

Cloud: C'MON! LET'S GO IN THE &*$&$%$&* DOME ALREADY!!!!! 

Lila: Reno's now saying cheese? I think Torture Rack Cloud and Sephirouch are affecting him a little. AND Cloud swearing on top of it? (shakes head) It's a conspiracy! 

Torture Rack Cloud: (sighs) We'll never get in if she keeps jabbering. Vincent, sedate her!

Lila: Oh yeah, and- (sees Vincent coming up to her) Oh hi Vinnie, why do you have your gun pointed at me? I - (falls unconcious as Vinnie shoots her) 

Vincent: (reloading gun) Why am I the official sedater?

*Torture Rack Cloud turns into Frog from Chrono Trigger*

Torture Rack Cloud: What hath I sent thee to do?!?!? Awake'th, dear lady! I shall hang my soul for this!

Aurora: Sniff…….how touching…….

Lila: *wakes up* Hi guys! Who is the frog?

Torture Rack Cloud: Lila! You hath awakened! Help me so I shan't be a frog any longer!

Lila: Help you? Maybe like in the fairy tales? A kiss? Wait a second….. Kiss?!?! Ewwwwwww……slimy!!

Aurora: This ain't a fairy tale, Lila, you don't have to KISS him. Just say OOG BOOG.

Lila: Oh. Okay! OOG BOOG!

(Frog becomes Torture Rack Cloud)

Torture Rack Cloud: Phew! I'm saved!

Casey: Good. Now can we puhLEEZE go into the dome?

Sephirouch: Yeah! BOOYAKA!

Lila: Sure!

Torture Rack Cloud: Let's go! BOOYAKA!

Sephirouch: BOOYAKA!

Torture Rack Cloud: BOOYAKA BROTHERS! UNITE!

(and so, they enter the dome. They are greeted by Bugenhagen.) 

Bugenhagen: Ho ho hooo! So you have made it!

Aurora: (mutters) Yeah, though it took us a million years...

Sephirouch: BUGENHAGEN! 

Torture Rack Cloud: FUZZ BROTHER!

Yuffie: Like, let's go kick some butt! Hee-hee!

Vincent: Alright now. Why have we been sent here to this donkey-crap-dung-dungeon-place here?

Bugenhagen: Hoo hoo! Good question! You are in the year 3000! The evil Sephroly now rules! You must kill it! Hoo hooooooo!

Lila: Sephroly?

Kally: BEEEEYOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Aurora: Andeth thereforeth we shalleth kicketh asseth, correcteth?

Bugenhagen: Hoo hoo. Hoo hoo hoo owl hoo hoo!

Aurora: Ieth loveth beingeth righte-

Kally: Stopeth thateth.

Torture Rack Cloud: Noweth we'reth alleth doingeth iteth!

Sephirouch: Yeaheth!

Aeris: I'm surrounded by idiots...

Cloud: Aerith!

Aeris: Hey, that's my old name!

Vincent: (storms over to Bugenhagen) Okay, you little worm. Quit screwing around, or I shall have to decapitate your head and use it for a soccer ball. 

(Clear mental image of Vincent kicking Bugenhagen's head into a goal fills everyone's heads)

Cid: Who's for tea?

(Everyone looks at Cid)

Cid: &%^$%^& you all! Bah!

Kally: Well, I'll be…

Aeris: The best translation of my name WOULD be Aerith, but Aeris sounds better, huh? Okay, then keep calling me that! Cloudy-poo!

Kari: (gets ready to hug Reno)

Lila: Hey! My teddy bear!

Reno: Teddy bear?!?!?

Rude: HAHAHAHA! *farts* I'm da king a' farts! Da King a' Farts! BWAHAHA!

Elena: Shut yer trap! (Slaps Rude)

Rude: Gyoohoo!

Bugenhagen: Come on, go get (hoo) Sephroly! Hoo hoo! 

Kally: Yes, let's!

Lila: (hollers) WAAAAAAIIIIIT!

(all stop and stare)

Lila: I can't go until I know where Lily is. She could be waiting for us, for all you know!

Kally: I'm getting really sick of telling you this, Lila, but I'll say it one more time. (Draws a deep breath) LILY IS NOT EVIL!!!!!!

Lila: Yes she IS!!!

Kally: Aurora, you agree with me, right?

Lila: Yeah? Well, Torture Rack Cloud agrees with ME! (Looks at Torture Rack Cloud) Right?

Torture Rack Cloud: Why soytenly! Gya ha ha! (Turns into Heidigger)

Lila: Hey! Fire 4!!!!!!

Heidigger: Hey! Ow! Alright, I'll give ya yer stupid friend back!

Lila: He's not stupid, he's an intelligent writer!

Reno: BOOYAKA!

Sephirouch: Hey! That's MY line, you know! (Heidigger splits, leaves the real Torture Rack Cloud)

Torture Rack Cloud: I think Bugenhagen wants to talk! (Looks at Bugenhagen who is doing the Hoo Hoo Dance (jumping around like a kangaroo while spinning)

  
Casey: (shudders) The things these eyes have seen! Rufus, comfort me! (Grabs Rufus, suffocating him)

Lila: This is great! Someone get some popcorn!

Torture Rack Cloud: Comin' right up! (Uses popcorn-summon Materia) 

Lila: Hee hee hee!

(Finally, Bugenhagen collapses in a heap)

Lila: Uh....oh....

(All rush to him) 

Kally: (feels for a heartbeat) He's dead! Oh no!

Casey: He must have had a heart attack!

Sephirouch: NO!

Torture Rack Cloud: Our FUZZ BROTHER! It can't be!!!!!

Lila: Even worse, now we have no one to tell us about Sephroly!

Cloud: W-wait a second…..look what Aeris picked up for 10 Gil at the slums!

Aeris: It's a Chrono Trigger! It will bring back one we hold dear!

Casey: But we don't hold Bugenhagen dear!

Aeris: We'll leave the room while Torture Rack Cloud and Sephirouch revive him!

Casey: Okay!

Aurora: See ya!

Lila: I'm staying!

(Later, when everyone but the three are there, they begin to unleash the Chrono Trigger's energies)

Lila: Oh great Trigger…unleash your true powers!

(There is light)

Bugenhagen: Hoo hoo! No need for clones here! (Starts to dance) Hoo hoo ha hoooooooie!

Lila: Uh oh…..

Torture Rack Cloud: Who is Sephroly, Mr. BOOgenhagen sir great one, oh holy man?

Bugenhagen: Hoo hoo. Cut the crap and I'll &%%&*%in' tell ya!

Sephirouch: (eyes bug out) You swear?

Bugenhagen: @@@@ing straight, ^^^^ boy!

Sephirouch: ^^^^ boy?!??!?! WAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!

Torture Rack Cloud: Fuzz brother! Two shall become one!

Sephirouch: Yes!

(With Sephirouch's cowardliness and…Torture Rack Cloud's ignorance…two become one!)

Sephirouch & Torture Rack Cloud: Finally! The true form!

Lila: Whoa! Just like Masa & Mune! You look like the Hulk on steroids!

Sephirouch & Torture Rack Cloud: Yes, just like Masa & Mune!

Lila: Fuse with me!

(There is a flash of light-)

Barney: Hey kids! Look at my rocket launcher! It can blow you all to Hell! HAHAHA!

(Another flash of light)

(And they are back at the dome, all fused into a huge three-headed creature called the Lila Rack Sephirouch)

Lila Rack Sephirouch: Ahh! I feel power! Oh jeez! That burrito is kicking in! *Burrrrrrrrrp* I'm Dalton!

Bugenhagen: Hoo hoo! Go kick Sephroly's butt!

(And Lila Rack Sephirouch leaves the dome, taking a huge chunk of metal off of it to get through the doorway)

Casey: Whoa! Lookit you!

Yuffie: Totally! Lookit that!

Aurora: So, you ready to cream Sephroly?

Lila Rack Sephirouch: Yes! Let's go!

Casey: Wait!?!? Who IS Sephroly?

???: You shall now find out……

Casey: !

Everyone Else: !

(Sephroly appears)

Sephroly: Ha ha ha! I am a fusion of Sephiroth, Pyro, and Lily!

Lila Rack Sephirouch: What?!?!?!? My worst enemy, a dark swordsman, and an insane evildoer are all COMBINED?!?!?!? Oh no!

Sephroly: HAHAHA!

Rude: I AM RUDE! A RUDEY-POO! *Farts*! Ha ha! No excuse me!

Tseng: Shut up! We've had enough of you fartin', Rude!

Cait Sith: Asspushers!

Cloud: Billbitchers!

Tifa: Dripshitters!

Sephroly: What? I do not understand! Oh no! It's a Triple Tech! That's….Swear Confusion! *Gasp* Confusion that always works, even on bosses who are immune to confusion! AAARRRGGHHH! Me confusi-pied!

(Suddenly, something happens to Sephroly!)

Sephroly (Lily's Voice): Ha ha ha! Never will you win! Butt Fire 3!

(Everyone's butt is set on fire)

Lila Rack Sephirouch: Owie! Hot! Hot! Hot!

Kally: Hey! You can't DO that!

Sephroly (Pyro's Voice): Says who?!?!?! Remember that evil always wins in these fics! Pyrokinesis!

Kally: Whoa! (Is lifted into air, then thrown against the wall) Ow! You hurt MEEEEEEEE! Ouchiewawa!

Sephroly (Sephiroth's Voice): Evil will win! And I have 1000 shares in Burger King! YAZOO!!!!!!!! Archangel Kinesis!

(The world is dizzied)

Lila Rack Sephirouch: Whoa! I'm dizzy! Stop it, you! 

Sephiroly: (Lily's voice) Make me!

Lila Rack Sephirouch: (Lila's voice) NOOOOOO! Lily's power...causing me to weaken...

Lila Rack Sephirouch (Torture Rack Cloud's voice): Pull it together, Lila! We can't have a breakdown now!

Sephiroly: BWHAHAHAAHAA!!!!

Vincent: HAH! (Shoots Sephiroly) 

Sephiroly: Puny mortal fool! You DARE shoot ME?!!?

Vincent: (sweatdrop) Maybe I shouldn't have done that...

Sephiroly: (picks up Vincent and eats him) HAHAHA! *Burrrrrrrrrrp* Indigestion!

Lila Rack Sephirouch (Lila's voice): VIIIIINNNNIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!

Sephroly (Lily's Voice): Gya ha ha! This one's for you, Lila! Poison Spray!!!

Lila Rack Sephirouch (Lila's Voice): Ugggh….. Lily……I'm weakening………ARGH! Curse you, Lily!

Yuffie: saWING batta batta batta…..

Cloud: Shut up, little fly *swats Yuffie*

Yuffie: Owie!

Lila Rack Sephirouch (Lila's Voice): Reno!!!!!

Reno: Gya ha ha! I find pleasure in making little Lila people scream!!!! Heh heh heh! GYA HA HA!

Aurora: Deliver'eth thuth from'eth evil'eth, and…..oh to Hell with it, jus' kill Sephroly any way you darn can!

Rude: Rudey-poo city! RUDE!!!!!!! *Farts* I AM RUDE! EXCUSE ME IS NOT A WORD I USE! *Farts*

Reno: And that's the end of the first half! Rude is farting, and Yuffie is playing cheerleader on the @@@@ing baseball team! YAHOOOOOO!

Kari: I only have a bit part, as Lila's competition for Reno! And of course, I-oops, was that supposed to be secret?

Lila Rack Sephirouch: Summon Masamune!

(Masa and Mune appear)

Lila Rack Sephirouch: No! Not Masa and Mune, the MASAMUNE!!!!!!

Masa: Hold yer horses, buffoon!

Mune: Yeah! Mind over matter!

Masa: Like, mucho metaphysical!

Mune: Ready?

Masa: Seriously! Like the wind!

Mune: Time for the big one then! Here we go! Whoosh!

(Masa and Mune combine to create the Masamune!)

(Masamune attacks Sephroly)

Sephroly (Sephiroth's Voice): Ouch! Argh! They attacked me with a cheap rip-off of my sword! DAMN THEM! DAMN THEM TO HELL!

Aurora: I didn't know Sephy swore!?!?!

Sephroly (Pyro's voice): Ha ha ha! Never shall you win, fools! Pyyyyyyrokinesis!!!!!!!!!!!

Lila Rack Sephirouch (Lila's voice): Ugh…must resist…must keep in tune with Frog…*static*…eeeeeeee…uuuuuuuuu…badabadabadabadabada!

Sephroly (Lily's Voice): Gya ha ha! Never will you win! Eternal Darkness!!!!!

Casey: Noooooo!

Cloud: Aw shi-

Kally: AUGH!

Kari: OH NO!!!!!

Lila Rack Sephirouch: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….

(all of our heroes get plunged into darkness and converted into data)

Kally: Oh no! I'm too young to be dating!

Kari: Hey, that's from my show! Oh wait, I'm NOT a Digidestined…..sorry….heh heh……

Reno: Well, this is a fine predicament! NEO TURK LIGHT! *shocks Lila Rack Sephirouch* That's for YOU, Lila!

Lila Rack Sephirouch (Lila's Voice): Meanie! Hey! Don't do that! Now you got us all feeling tingly……bah……

Casey: (muttering) incompetent cheese…….(mumble, mumble) CHEESE HEADS!

Kally: Let's go back to the REAL word, ok?

(They go back to the REAL world ok)

Torture Rack Cloud: Sorry, couldn't resist that one!

Sephroly (Pyro's Voice): Ha ha ha! Writhe, damn fools! Pyrogenesis!

Aurora: A-augh! I'm being lifted off the ground…….wh-whoa! Yikes! I'm floating!

Sephroly (Pyro's voice): Bwa ha ha! Die! Pyrogenesis Part 2! The Smash!

Aurora: SMASH?!?!?!? (drops from sky) aaaaaaaaaaa………. *eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeSPLAT!!!*

Casey: Me like eeeeeeeeeeeeeSPLAT!

Lila Rack Sephirouch: Masamune! Come hither! (the Masamune floats into Lila Rack Sephirouch's hands) It's apocalypse time for you, Sephroly!

Sephroly (Sephiroth's voice): HA HA HA! I think not! Because I am only vulnerable from a strike by a torture rack! BWA HA HA!!! 

Lila Rack Sephirouch (Lila's voice): WE'RE DOOMED!!!!!!!!

Kari: Yeah!

Casey: Rufus, did I ever tell you...?

Rufus: Yes, you did. TOO MANY TIMES!

Kally: I DON'T WANNA DIE IN A VIDEO GAME WORLD!!!!!!! 

Aurora: I never got to experience real love!

(All turn and look at her)

Aurora: (sweatdrop)....ah?

Lara: Kiss me, Don!

Don Corneo: OKAY!

Lila Rack Sephirouch (Sephirouch's voice): Waittamintte.....BOOYAKA! I've GOT IT!

Others: What?

Lila Rack Sephirouch (Sephirouch's voice): Lila, you have a torture rack! You know the Cheese Torture Rack you got in At The Torture Rack Shopping Mall? And Vincent has the one he used in The Eternal Cloud Saga! The Awesome Sparkly Sandwich Torture Rack!

Lila: Oh yeah!

Vincent: That's right!

Lila: (pulls out Cheese Torture Rack) Hiya! (beheads Sephroly)

Sephroly: AAARRRRRRRRRRRGH! WE……ARE………..DE-FUSING!!!

(suddenly, Sephroly splits into three parts)

Sephiroth: Dammit! I never got to see Barney's Great Adventure!!!! WAAAAAAH! (disappears)

Pyro: Aw damn! You two-headed whores! Bah! Uh oh! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (disappears)

Lily: Argh! Curses you! Ha ha! Unlike my…ha ha….ironic…."superiors"…..I am not that easily defeated! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Cry of Darkness!!!

Reno: Argh! No! There is so much beer I haven't drunk yet! So many hangovers I missed! ARGH! I'm being turned into something….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! 

Lila Rack Sephirouch (Lila's voice): REEEEENNNNOOOO!!

Lila Rack Sephirouch (Sephirouch's voice): Hey, keep it together! You freak-out, we'll defuse!

Lila Rack Sephirouch (Lila's voice): I DON"T CARE!!!!!!!!!! (defuses and runs to Reno)

Kari: Wha...what's happening?

Lila: He's...oh, CRAP! He's doing that thing again!

Kari: You mean....the cape and Spandex?

Lila: Yeah!

Kari: Goody! I always wanted to see Reno in Spandex!

*Note: Kari, do not kill me. Thanx, Lila*

Torture Rack Cloud: Didn't he try to kill us last time?

Sephirouch: Oh.....God. ITS A FREAKING PUINK SPANDEX JUMPSUIT AND A PURPLE CAPE! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Reno: (blushing, which only worsens the color contrast) That's not nice! Lily says I look cute!

Lila: Screw her! You look BAD! I want the REAL deal. C'mon Reno!

Lily: Yo, Lila! You want a messed-up face? How 'bout a knuckle sandwich?

Lila: Yo, bring it on, bitch! Huh? Huh? You wanna piece of ME?!?!?

Torture Rack Cloud: OOOOOOOOOOO! Cat fight!

Sephirouch: Go Lila, it's your birthday, go Li-huh?

Torture Rack Cloud: Shu' up, I'm rootin' tootin' for her! Get outta my time zone, booyaka dude! 

Lily: NONE OF THAT'S IMPORTANT! RENO, KILL THEM! 

Reno: Okay! (screws up face) I will now suck up all your light...

Kally: Not AGAIN!

Torture Rack Cloud: Let him do it! I wanna see what happens if he succeeds!

Kally: NOOOOOOO!

Reno: HIYA! *the world is plunged into darkness*

Rude: I AM A RUDEY-POO! *farts*

Elena: Shut up and look at this! It's dark!

Cloud: Hey!!!!!! I WANT MY NIGHT LIGHT!!!!!!

Cait Sith: I'm a big fluffy kitty! MEEEEEEEEEOW!

Aurora: Let's fix this! *snaps fingers and the lights come back on* 

Lila: Reno, come back to us!!!!!!!!!!

Kari: No, come back to ME!

Lila: My, aren't you selfish!

Kari: I am. 

Lila: All right then.

Kari: Fine.

Lila: It's settled.

Kari: Yes indeed.

Torture Rack Cloud: Ah, girls? Hate to interrupt, but, ah....LILY AND RENO ARE BOTH INSANE AND SHOULD BE STOPPED!!!!!!!!!

Sephirouch: Yeah! Time for a Booyaka Bomb!

Lila: NO! That'll kill Reney! We want something that'll turn him BACK!

Torture Rack Cloud: B-b-but….

Lila: (loud voice)YES?!?!?!?

Torture Rack Cloud: (soft voice)Uh……..I like cheese…….

Lila: Here! This Awesome Sparkly Sandwich Torture Rack will do the trick on Lily! (goes over to Lily, and prepares to drop the blade…)

Kally: WAIT!!!!!!!!!! (throws herself between Lila and Lily) Stop this!

Lila: Why?

Kally: This has gone too far! Lily is NOT evil, she's our...my...friend! And you're friend too, although you won't admit it!!!!

Lila: (sniffs) She's a serial killer who brainwashes Reno.

Lily: And is that a crime?

All: Um...yeah.

Lily: Oh. (pauses) Well, so what?!

Kally: I won't let you kill her. Kill me first.

Cloud: Okay. (raises sword) 

Lila: You DUMB-BUTT!

Torture Rack Cloud: (grabs Cloud's sword) Cool....big....sharp…

Lila: Oh damn! TORTURE RACK CLOUD GOT A SWORD!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAH!

Torture Rack Cloud: Lily…sword…fuzz…cheese…booyaka…fuzz…Lila…fuzz…SWORD!!!

Casey: Uh oh!

Rufus: RUFF!

Aurora: SHADDAP!

Cid: SO what's &%&%&& trite about this?

Torture Rack Cloud: No hurting Lila, Lily! Not allowed! YAAAAAAAH! (jumps up, and-SLASH!)

Kally: *gasps* Lily!

Lila: *gasps* YES!

Sephirouch: Our quest is over!

Lila: Yes…..ah, 'tis a pity that there was no fries on this our quest…WAAAAAH!

Torture Rack Cloud: Well, this is a very humorous and funny and silly and weird gross disgusting-oh never mind, it's simply-

**__**

The End!!!


End file.
